Jealousy
by Buffy4592
Summary: Jealousy is the key to all of our emotions. Jealousy is the key to fear, to love. Jealousy never makes life simple, it makes life interesting.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, my story got taken down for some ridiculous reason. But I'm reposting it I think I'll stretch it out some, I'll add a chapter every week until I run out. (If I can I'll add sooner but I'm not makin' any promises.)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Buffy or Angel would I have ended either show without them ending up together? Didn't think so…**

Chapter 1

"Hey, Spike! Check out the view." Angel shouted at Spike from the 'bridge' in the Bronze

"Damn!" Spike said in the middle of the song, "Look at that girl! Is she fine or what?" Spike added to no one in particular

"I think I'm going to honor the lady with a dance." Angel said with a smirk on his face as he left his friend's side. He commenced searching for the astounding woman, whose beauty had amazed him to no end.

"There you are." Angel said to himself when he saw his prize woman. He walked up to her and pulled her against him

Softly laughing to herself Buffy tried to push away the rock-hard erection. But he wouldn't let go of his grip on her hips.

"Hey Will, who is that, dancing with Buffy?" Xander asked his girlfriend

"Huh?" Willow asked as she turned her head towards the dance floor, "I don't know."

'Who is this guy?' Buffy said in her head. 'Oh well, why not pleasure him with one dance.'

'Who is this girl?" Angel said in his head.

Once the song finished Buffy pulled away from his strong arms, and instantly felt alone. Angel instinctively reached out for the young woman but his prided ego prevented him from carrying out such desired action. Little did they know, fate had much, too much planned for them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"So Buffster, who were you dancing with last night?" Xander questioned as they walked down the hall of Sunnydale High.

"Yeah! Who was the hottie?" Willow added, "Sorry baby but meow!"

"Willow! What have you done with my best-friend?" Buffy said playfully avoiding the current question as she looked at her friends. Deciding that it would be best for her to answer the question, she replied, "I don't know," and began to rush away, fearful of the questioning that Willow was bound to do.

"WAIT!" Willow shouted, "What do you mean you don't know?"

"Jeez Will, living vicariously through me again?" Buffy said laughing, "I really don't know, I'm used to guys wanting to dance, but this man wouldn't let go. Literally, he had a death grip on my hips, which will probably leave bruises for days." Buffy said trying to stifle a giggle

They continued to talk and walk down the hall, when Buffy suddenly thought that somebody was watching her. This feeling that she was experiencing was not one of being stocked but rather one of being possessively protected. When they all reach her locker laughing uncontrollably at the crack Xander just made, Buffy turned around and saw the man whom she had danced with the night before."What is that little insignificant rat saying that is so funny to such a beautiful diamond?" Angel whispered to himself.

"What was that peaches?" Spike said as he walked up to Angel

"Why do you have to call me that?" Angel said angrily

"Why peaches? Does it bother you?" Spike teased Angel, knowing the answer all too well.

"Damn you, Spike! If we weren't in school I'd…" Angel began to say when he got cut off by Faith, Spike's beloved girlfriend.

"You'll what peaches?" Faith asked, imitating Spike

"What do you want Faith?" Angel asked, voicing his very irritated feelings.

"Oh come on Angel! What's with the whole grr thing?" Faith said laughing a little

'Hey she might know that blonde girl over there.' Angel said in his mind, referring to Buffy, "Hey Faith, do you know that blonde girl over there?" Angel asked pointing at Buffy

"Hey dude, that's the girl you 'mated' with last night isn't it?" Spike question in a jumpy, enthusiastic manner, resembling Xander.

"Oh that chick." Faith said not really interested, "Why? Are you into her?" Faith asked, now picking up on a new found amusement.

"Faith quit fuckin with me!" Angel said getting angry, "Just tell me who she is?"

"Fine!" Faith said shouting at Angel, "Her name is Buffy Summers and she's been here since umm… freshmen year. Angel it's our senior year. Are you telling me that you've never seen her before?"

"Buffy, who is that guy over there?" Willow asked her best friend, "He keeps staring at you." She added, gesturing to Angel

"I don't know." Buffy stated honestly with a sigh. 'Why do I feel like I've met him before?' Buffy thought to herself. "Come on, we better get to class before Snyder catches us." Buffy told her friends, breaking the eye contact that she had made with Angel

"Yeah, I don't wish to get another lecture from him about how disobedient and impudent we are for the fourth time in two days." Xander said, eagerly pulling Willow along

Buffy's mind drifted during class. She could only think about the young man, who had been going to school with her since God knows how long; she'd never seen him before. 'Who is he?' This question, a question she eagerly desired an answer to, seemed to replay its self in her mind over and over again. 'Was he the one who was dancing with me last night? Come on girl, focus before you turn yourself into a jittery mess over a meaningless cause. I mean he is just a guy, with a great body! WAIT, what did I just say? God I hope no one heard me.' Buffy squealed in her mind.

'Why haven't I ever seen her at school before? I mean we've been going to the same school for four years. I wonder if she knows who I am. Was she looking at me in the hall or am I just imaging things? I can't believe that the catch of the school such as myself is this muddled up over one little blonde.' Angel finished as the bell rang for lunch.

After a few days of staring and continuous thinking about each other, Buffy made the first move. "Willow you know that guy, Angel?" Buffy asked her best-friend, searching for guidance

"Yeah, what about him?" Willow asked, very interested in what Buffy was going to say.

"Do you think he would like to go to the Bronze with me?" Buffy meekly asked, apprehensive of her friend's reply.

"Oh Buffy, are you going to ask him out? You know that Xander is going to freak." Willow said but continued before Buffy could say anything, "Oh well, so when are you gonna do it?"

"I don't know exactly. We've been playing this look-and-flirt thing or whatever you wanna call it. And I don't think he's gonna make the first move, so here I am." Buffy said trying to get her friend to help her.

"Just go up to him at lunch or before class and ask if you can talk to him for a second." Willow advised.

"Will, when did you become Miss. Dating-Guiro?" Buffy asked sarcastically.

"Just a few tips I've picked up from people at school." Willow declared with guilt marring her face.

Buffy decided to follow Willow's advice, so she got to her third period class early, in hopes of finding Angel. 'Ok Buffy just go up to him and say, 'Can I talk to you for a second Angel?' Yeah Buff, that's good.' Once she saw Angel leaning against his desk she forgot everything that she was planning on saying. She thought about turning around, but it was too late. "Hey, Buffy!" Angel said towards her. The sound of his voice made her melt.

"Hey Angel!" Buffy replied, trying to compose herself simultaneously.

'WOW! Is she nervous? What does she want?' Angel said in his head.

"Um… so I was…kinda…ok I'm just gonna say it. Angel, do you want to go to the Bronze with me?" Buffy muttered very fast in a barely audible voice, sitting down on the desk across from him.

"Yeah. I'd love to." Angel said with a smile on his face, surprised that he had heard her.

"Okay." Buffy said with a beautiful smile on her face. "I'll see you there about 8:30? Tonight?"

"Sure, I'll meet you there." Angel said as the bell rang


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Oh Buffy!" Willow practically screeched. "I'm so happy for you! Ok, ok, ok so what are you gonna wear?"

"Oh SHIT! I completely forgot about that. Will, come help me pick something out after school?" Buffy pleaded with her best friend

"Yeah! I so want to help you; you are gonna look fabulous!" Willow declared with a little too much confidence

"Willow I don't think I should wear this. I look like a slut." Buffy told her best-friend from the bathroom that she was hiding in

"Oh come on Buffy. It can't be that bad!" Willow said going over to open the door, only to find that it was locked, "Open the door, Buffy."

"Ok, but don't make fun." Buffy said slowly opening the door

Once Buffy stepped out of the bathroom Willow gasped with… "See!" Buffy said running back to the safety of the bathroom. "No, Buffy you look stunning. I think you should put your hair up and put on some make-up and go meet your date." Willow said trying to show her best-friend that her gasp was a good one not a bad one.

"But Willow! You don't think he'll think that I'm a slut or something?" Buffy said, "I mean, do you really think I look ok?" Buffy asked, worrying about the answer.

"Buffy get your ass out here and get going. It's already, 8:15!" Willow shouted to the shut bathroom door.

"Oh my GOD! Have I spent that much time! What time did we get home?" Buffy said as she rushed out of the bathroom door

"Finally!" Willow said beginning to laugh at her best-friend

Buffy glanced at the clock and then said, "Oh you are soo mean! It's only 6:00"

"Buffy what did you expect? You look great, just put your hair up and look at yourself in the mirror." Willow commanded Buffy. Buffy proceeded to do what Willow had advised her to do. "How do you always know? What would I do without you Willow?" Buffy told her best friend and gave her a big hug.

"Ok you look fabulous, but we have to take the ultimate boy test." Willow said to Buffy then turned around and opened Buffy's bedroom door, shouting, "Xander! Get up here."

"What are you doing! Did you tell him?" Buffy said, yanking Willow around

"Buffy chill out and focus on his reaction." Willow said and then turned back around

"Hey guys what's up?" Xander said as he entered the room and then Willow moved out of the way so he could see Buffy. "WOW! Buffy…wow…you look…wow!" Xander said and continued to mumbling incoherent compliments.

"See Buffy, I told you, you look great." Willow said ushering Xander out of the room. "Now let's finish you up."

Buffy sat down and began going through her make-up. After about half an hour of trying and cleaning different types of colors of make-up on, Buffy finally became content with the colors she chose and went to her closet to get some shoes.

Finally, at 8 she made her way to the Bronze, still very anxious about his response.

"Where is she? Maybe she changed her mind." Angel said to himself, getting angry at the last thought. "No one has ever stood me up!" Angel walked inside

"Hey Angel wanna dance?" a voice asked from behind him, he turned thinking that it was Buffy. Only to find out that it was Cordelia, "Uh sure." Angel said, thinking about why she stood him up. His bruised ego added to his determination in pissing Buffy off.

Once they were out on the dance floor, Cordelia tried everything she could think of to get him to pay attention to her. Being in the middle of the crowd, Angel didn't see Buffy enter the Bronze, alone. Buffy walked up to the bar and sat down for a minute before deciding that she shouldn't let Angel get her down, so she walked out into the dance floor as a new song came on. Walking through the crowd, looking for a place to dance, she bumped into a guy, "Hey watch it!" Angel snapped as he turned to face a beauty in very tight black leather pants and a small strappy red top. "Buffy?" He asked when he realized who it was, but it was too late Buffy had taken off.

Running after her he shouted, "Buffy wait!" she slowed when she heard him. She turned with her eyes filled with tears. "Buffy look I…" Angel was beginning but Buffy held her finger up to his lips, "Look Angel it's okay, you can go back and be with who you came here to be with." Buffy said turning and beginning to walk away.

Angel reached out and grabbed her by her arm, swiftly turning her back towards him, "Buffy I came to be with you. I waited for you and you didn't show so I thought you stood me up. I went inside and Cordelia asked me to dance. I wouldn't have been dancing with her if I had known that you were just running late."

Now Buffy was crying even harder, not because she was upset, but instead because he was upset that she was so upset. "Angel, I don't know what to say." Buffy said looking down at her feet

Angel brought her head up so he could see into her eyes, "You could just come in and have a good time with me." Angel said and maneuvered her arm around his on the way into the Bronze, whispering in her ear, "You look soo sexy!" At that, Buffy thought 'God Bless you Will!'

They went in danced, talked, danced, talked some more and then left. "That was the best time I've ever had!" Buffy said as they left the Bronze, hand in hand.

"Where do you think you're going?" Angel asked Buffy as he changed directions. Seeing the questioning look in her eyes he added, "Chill, I got a car. So where do you live?"

"1630 Ravello Drive. And don't you think about trying anything Mr. O'Connor." Buffy said laughing again for about the hundredth time since they had been out. Once they reached Buffy's house, Angel asked, "So when can I see you again?"

"Um… I think you will tomorrow." Buffy said playing a little game with him.

"Really, where and when?" Angel asked with a smile.

"Well let me see, 3rd period, lunch, and…"

Buffy was about to finish when he said, "Haha. You know what I mean."

"Well if you'd let me finish." Buffy said smirking, "How about I'll meet you outside the Bronze tomorrow about 8:30; don't freak out if I'm late. It's just me, can't help it." Buffy said giggling a little.

"Ok, I won't go inside and dance with anyone this time." Angel said as he reached across to kiss Buffy. 'WOW she's letting me kiss her.' Angel thought to himself as he asked for entrance, which didn't take long to get. 'Damn he's GOOD!' Buffy said in her head.

Breaking away for air Buffy chuckled a little and said, "Now Mr. O'Connor I thought I said no funny business."

"Oh, so you think that's funny?" Angel teasingly questioned as he leaned over to kiss her again, which she enjoyed.

"umm…" Buffy said as they were in the middle of a make-out session. Angel broke off the kiss so she could talk. "Angel I gotta go, I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" Once he nodded, she got out of the car and walked inside. His eyes never left her until he saw her in her bedroom window.

"Come on Will, pick up!" Buffy said jumping around in her room.

"Hello?" Willow asked when she picked up the phone.

"Hey Will, Oh My GOD I had the greatest time of my life!" Buffy said

"What happened, come on girl, details!" Willow exclaimed enthusiastically, excited for her best friend.

After about 2 and a half hours of 'oh my god' and 'how sweet,' they both said bye and got off the phone.

112345678990123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

**Okay here's how it is. I've had this story up before but it was taken down due to some 'techinqal errors' so I'm reposting, and I would appreciate some reviews to inspire me to continue updating. Thanks for those who read my story!**

**Buffster44: Girl thank you so much for continuing your faith in me. (Even though you're my beta!)**


	4. AN

AN

I know that it seems like I have given up, but I haven't! I promise! I'm just so overwhelmed right now. I just finished Solo & Ensemble (which I got both first division on my solo and my trio), I play the flute, I'm a leader of a Relay4Life (a fundraiser for cancer research) which will be done this Saturday. Also, last week I have an entire week of testing (pain in the arse!). I will have a new chapter up in hopefully the next couple of days.


	5. Chapter 4

. Chapter 4

The next day at school Buffy and Willow reached their lockers to find that Angel had left Buffy a note. "Oh what's this?" Buffy said flashing the letter to Willow.

"Open it!" Willow exclaimed. Buffy opened the letter and said, "I'm gonna go read this in the bathroom so I can have some privacy."

"Good idea let's go." Willow said, starting to walk towards the nearest bath room.

_My beautiful Buffy,_

_After last night I went home and thought how much of a wonderful time I had. I thought about you so much last night, but I don't think that we should see each other anymore. Believe me when I say this it's not you it's me. I don't deserve you. I'm not going to be at the Bronze tonight, so don't bother going. Thank-you for the fabulous time last night._

_Always there for you,_

_Angel_

Bye this time Buffy was crying. "What did I do wrong?" she questioned to no one specific.

"Buffy don't cry. That asshole doesn't deserve you, if he has the balls to send this to you." Willow said compassionately, in hopes of consoling her best friend.

"Hey Peaches." Spike said as he slapped Angel on the back.

"Spike." Angel acknowledged his presence.

"What's wrong? You're not biting my head off." Spike said confused.

"I broke up with Buffy." Angel said feeling crummy about how he had hurt Buffy, because he cared about his reputation more than her feelings,

"Oh, the blonde. Come on man lets go find Cordelia, she'll make you feel better." Spike said knowing that Cordelia was going to throw herself willingly at Angel

Angel just walked with Spike, not really knowing where he was going; however, once he saw Cordelia, he knew exactly what Spike intended for him to do. "Hey Cordy." Angel said with a sigh.

'Hello chocolaty goodness,' Cordelia said in her head. "Hey Angel!" Soon Angel was laughing like nothing had ever happened between him and Buffy. Unfortunately, Buffy saw him laughing and acting joyously, acting the complete opposite of how she felt. 'For fucks sake, he just broke up with me!' Buffy said in her head, 'Well two can play that game.' Buffy added, smirking and walked away thinking up a plan to hurt him the way he had made her hurt.

Buffy had completely ignored Angel for the rest of the day. Sure, he tried to talk to her, and she felt him staring at her in 3rd period and at lunch, but she was strong, and wouldn't look at him. Around 5th period, she spotted just who she was looking for. "Hey Spike, come here will ya?" Buffy politely asked him in a sweet, innocent voice.

"Yea, pet?" Spike said when he reached her

"Would you like to come to the Bronze with me tonight?"

"Do you want me to bring peaches? I mean Angel?" Spike asked with a questioning look.

"No, I wanna go with you. I'll see you there around… 8 ok?" Buffy said and walked away, swaying her hips a little bit more than normal fully knowing that Spike would be staring at her. She smirked, let the games begin.

* * *

**I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update! The past two weeks have been a constant flurry of action. As a matter-of-fact I'm probably only able to update right now because I'm sick and am unable to go to school! Have faith I'm slowing down, thank God! And school, for me at least, is over in about four weeks so I'll be able to write more then. **

**Michebabyblue**: Thank you! Thank you so much! You honestly have no idea how much your review means to me. Did you like this chapter?

**Arica, Princess of Rivendell**: Sorry it took me so long to update! Do you like?

**Anna**: I'm so glad that you love this story! I don't want to over do it, but I'm always worried that I might not be doing enough (you know with all the kisses and sweet stuff?). Did you enjoy this chapter?


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Hey Spike!" Angel shouted at Spike from down the hall, "You wanna hang out later?" Angel asked when he reached Spike.

"I can't." Spike said looking at Angel. "I've got a date. I mean, I guess it's a date." Spike said with a smile on his face.

"With who?" Angel questioned, becoming interested.

"Sorry man, can't tell ya." Spike said, turning around to leave, when Angel jerked him back around to face him. "What the fuck is your problem?" Spike said practically shouting at Angel.

"Who are you going out with tonight?" Angel said and when Spike didn't answer he added, "If you don't tell me your not gonna go on any dates for a long time." Angel said with a threatening tone.

"I'll tell you when you let go of me." Spike said through gritted teeth, conjuring up all the courage he could. Angel let go, and Spike knew the suspense was killing him. "I'm going to the Bronze with…" Spike took off and shouted back, "Buffy."

At first Angel didn't know who to be mad at, Buffy or Spike. "That little bastard!" Angel said to himself in the middle of the hall. After thinking about it for a while Angel realized that he could only be mad at himself, 'I don't get it. Why did she go to him? Well, duh you dumb-ass, because you drove her away with that fucking letter! What have I done?' Angel said in his head as the ball rang and he walked to his locker.

"Ok I know your upset Buffy, but why, for the love of god, why Spike?" Willow asked quizzically while helping Buffy chose her clothes

"Cause I know Spike will tell Angel. Then, Angel will show up and get all envious when he sees me dancing with Spike." Buffy said pulling out a very mini skirt and a very revealing black spaghetti strap top, "I want him to see what feels it like. I want him to hurt the way he hurt me. I thought he wouldn't be like that but…you know what? Just forget it." Buffy said feeling her eyes beginning to water

"Buffy I know he hurt you, but you guys only went on one date." Willow said wondering how her best friend could be so hurt from only one date

"Because it was the best date I've ever had, and I've had some good dates. It seemed as if Angel was a gentlemen, caring, and genuine. I guess he wants his reputation more than he wants me." Buffy said, beginning to cry

"Oh wow Buffy! You look great." Willow said trying to cheer her friend up. "You are going to drive Angel crazy!" Willow added with a giggle

sniffle "Thanks Will. What would I do with out you?" Buffy asked, smiling at her friend warmly.

"Ok, just go have a good time, and tell me what happens." Willow demanded.

"Where are they?" Angel said, looking down at the dance floor

"Hey Spike." Buffy said as she walked to the entrance, where Spike was waiting for her

"Hey, love. You ready to go inside?" Spike said as they walked into the bronze, music blaring from the speakers.

"Ready to dance?" Buffy questioned seductively, pulling Spike by his shirt onto the dance floor.

"That backstabbing, bastard!" Angel muttered through gritted teeth when he saw Spike dancing with Buffy. "He is going to regret this!" Angel said making his way down to the dance floor. He came up behind them and pulled Spike off Buffy and began dancing with her.

"What the fuck do you think your doing, Angel!" Buffy shouted at him trying to push him away from her. Spike got up and grabbed Angel off of Buffy.

"Angel I'm here with Spike, so just back off!" Buffy gritted with fire in her eyes.

Angel walked off needing to boost his ego back up, needing a drastic recovery from the blow that Buffy had sent to it.

"Are you ok, Buffy?" Spike asked when he saw her looking hurt.

"Yea I'm fine. I never thought he would do something like that." Buffy said looking at Spike

"Just like the Poof to get possessive and all." Spike said wrapping his arms around Buffy's waist again

* * *

**Oh My God! I'm so completely sorry! I was updating today and I was looking around and noticed that I forgot a chapter so I you were confused there was a good reason for that! I'm soo sorry! Here it is, and I promise I won't do that ever again!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"I can't believe it!" Angel said when he was a couple of blocks away from the Bronze, "How could she do this to me? Why would she chose him!" Angel asked himself as he walked away.

"Angel?" a woman's voice asked from behind him. Quickly, he turned around to find that it was Cordelia in her car.

"What are you doing?" Cordelia asked him, surprised that he would be walking

"Well, what does it look like!" Angel said harshly. "I'm sorry Cordelia I've just been having a rough day."

"Come on get in!" Cordelia said with a smile on her face. "I'll give you a ride home."

"It's ok, Cordy." Angel said seeing the look in her eyes. "Ok, fine."

As they pass the corner coffee shop Cordelia said, "Hey lets stop for coffee." Cordelia put the car into park.

"Ok" Angel said as he got out of the car.

"Spike, I really need more caffeine than the body can handle." Buffy said walking towards the exit.

"Corner Coffee Shop?" Spike asked following her.

"Yaay! Mochas?" Buffy asked sweetly

"Sure, my treat." Spike said.

Once they got there Buffy said, "Never mind, I don't need a sugar boost right now." Buffy turned trying to pull Spike but he just said, "No I wanna get you a mocha. Don't worry about the poof, come on." Spike said pulling Buffy up to the counter.

"Cordelia, come on. Let's go." Angel said getting up from the counter

"No, I'm not done with my mocha." Cordelia whined

"Cordelia, come on. You can finish your mocha in the car."

"What's with the attitude?" Cordelia said to herself not getting up. "Well if he wants to, he'll come back, but I'm not going anywhere." Cordelia added to no one again.

"Where the fuck is she!" Angel said in the alley looking for Cordelia. "I'm not going back there. I can't face Buffy!"

"What, you can't face me, why?" Buffy said walking over to Angel.

"Why are you here? No… why are you here with Spike?" Angel asked with fire in his voice.

"Why do you care?" Buffy said with equal bite. "I mean you're here with Cordelia, so why does it matter who I'm with?"

"Why are you doing this to me?" Angel asked seriously.

"Doing what?" Buffy questioned bewildered. "You can't be serious! Making yourself out to be the victim, you harshly dumped me and then act like it doesn't mean anything! You moved on quick, but when I try to move on its wrong?" Buffy yelled at him

"But I didn't…."

Angel began but was interrupted by, "What, you didn't want to break up with me? You selfish egotistical bastard! You dumped me because I'd ruin your precious reputation." Buffy said coldly.

"I broke up with you because I have a reputation. Besides it would have never worked out." Angel said trying be as cold as she was but couldn't, because she was talking with real pain, which he happened to be the cause of.

"I'm sorry you have to be such a jackass, but I'm with Spike now so get over yourself." Buffy said turning and walking back to the coffee shop.

Angel grabbed Buffy by her arm and whirled her around to face him. "Don't walk away from me."

* * *

Okay, here's Chapter 6 I know it feels like I'm abandoning my stories but I'm just a really, **really** sucky updater. But my Summer Vacation is coming up, YEA, so I'll write and update more! Excitement! Thank you! All of those who read AND review, and if you just read and don't review please consider reviewing! 


	8. Mistake

**Author's Note**

I don't know if you've noticed but I messed up in updating and I'm so entirely sorry for that. I forgot to put up Chapter 5 so it went from Chapter 4 to Chapter 6. I just corrected it, so if you were confused that's why. I'm planning on putting up another chapter once I get back from St. Louis. Again I take complete blame for not paying attention to what I was doing. Sorry!


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Let me go!" Buffy said and tried to get out of Angel's grip, but was unable to. "Angel, LET ME GO!" Buffy shouted. Spike heard Buffy shouting and decided to go see what was going on. When he rounded the corner and saw Angel grabbing Buffy, he ran over and punched Angel. "What the fuck was that for?" Angel shouted at Spike.

"Buffy said let go. What the fuck is your problem? You broke up with her. So move on." Spike said and got Buffy on her feet and began walking away. Angel got up and began walking towards his house, he just wanted to forget about what had taken place. Spike drove Buffy home and walked her to the door. "I'm sorry about Angel. I don't know what his problem is, but it will be prevented from taking place once again."

"Thank you, Spike. I honestly do not understand why he is doing this, because he dumped me, not the other way around; then he acts like I am nothing, and after that, I'm his world or something." Buffy shook her head and continued, "Mostly, though I don't understand. Oh… listen to me, rambling much?" Buffy said giggling

"I'll take care of him." Spike said, "If you want me to…" Spike added but was unable to finish due to Buffy's timely interruption. "No Spike, don't hurt him. This is between him and me. If anything is to take place, I'm going to be the one to do it; however, it means a lot that you offered." Buffy looked at her door and added, "I better get inside before mom starts the worrying. Good-night Spike." Buffy said, then turned and went inside.

"Good-night Buffy" Spike said and walked back to his car and left.

"Will? I need to talk to you." Buffy said and began the long epic novel of the events which had taken place that night.

Next day, Saturday, Buffy, Willow, and Xander decided to go see a movie. "So Will, what do ya wanna see?" Buffy asked looking at times with Willow and Xander.

"I think we should see…" Xander answered for Willow, "Constantine."

"NO! I don't wanna see that!" Willow protested, "I think we should see The Pacifier or maybe Be Cool"

"Let's see Man in the House." Buffy suggested and Willow added, "Oh yea, let's see that!"

"Do we have to see a chick flick?" Xander complained

"Well, we want to but you could go see Constantine by yourself." Buffy hinted as a joke

"Um… no thanks… I guess I'll go see the chick flick." Xander said giving in knowing that arguing with Buffy would only waste time.

"Good boy." Buffy said laughing with giggling coming from Willow at the joke, "Yea, yea, yea." Xander replied.

'Thank GOD!' Buffy said in her head, 'For once we aren't at the same place at the same time. Wait how can we always be in the same place at the same time, all the time?' Buffy contorted her face at her own question. 'Is that even logical? I'm just happy that I'm over him, and Spike is…well I'm not sure what Spike is but he is.' Buffy thought, laughing inside

* * *

**Hey I just got back from St. Louis and I had a blast, but I thought I need to update…so here ya go! What do you think? Hate it? Love it? Tell me and don't hold back!**


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Oh, I really liked that!" Willow exclaimed when they came out of the movie.

"Agg!" Xander said after Willow made her comment, "Next time we go see a movie, I get to choose the movie."

"Xander it wasn't that bad!" Buffy said laughing at Xander's disapproving comment. "You can't tell me you thought it was terrible."

"Hey Buffy!" Riley said coming up from behind Buffy.

Buffy turned when she heard her name being called, "Hey Brother!"

"So what have you been up to lately?" Riley asked his little sister.

"Not much, how come you haven't called lately?" Buffy asked her older brother.

"Been busy. You know studying, the whole college gig." Riley said smiling at Willow and Xander, "Hey Will, Xander."

"Hey Riley." Willow said and Xander just ignored him. Willow elbowed Xander in the side, "Huh? Oh, hey Riley." Xander said acknowledging Riley.

"So how's Faith?" Buffy asked Riley

"She's fine. Why don't you two hang out sometime?" Riley asked Buffy in return

"Cause she hangs out with Angel and Angel is Buffy's ex- so…" Xander answered for Buffy

"Wait, you went out with Angel? The Angel O'Conner?" Riley asked shocked that his baby sister would go out with someone who had a reputation like Angel's.

"Actually, I went on one date with him, which was a total disaster. Then he broke up with me, because Cordelia told him that I would ruin his reputation, so now to piss him off and because I kinda like him, I'm going out with Spike, Angel's best friend." Buffy said spilling her guts.

"He hurt you over his reputation!" Riley said, imitating more of an extremely angry brother rather than a casual friend. "Where is he? I'm gonna beat the shit out of him!" Riley yelled bitterly, looking around for the guy who caused Buffy pain.

"Riley, it's okay." Buffy said putting her hand on his arm. "I'm fine. Will you start calling or emailing me?" Buffy asked

"Of course. I want you to tell me what's been going on at school." Riley said pulling Buffy into an embracing hug.

"I will." Buffy said returning his hug, "Um… we kinda need to go, so email me, ok?"

"Yea, I'll see you later Buffy." Riley said and walked off.

Once Riley was a good distance away Willow pulled Buffy over into the woman's restrooms. "Why didn't you tell Riley what Angel did?"

"Honestly, because I know exactly what Riley would do. And that's the last thing I need in my life right now. Besides I'm a big girl Willow. I can take care of myself and if I do decide that I need Riley's help, I'll call him" Buffy said in all honesty.

"Okay, I just figured that you would tell Riley about Angel, but if you think that it's a bad idea, then I agree with you." Willow said walking out of the woman's restroom.

"You girls ready to go?" Xander asked when Buffy came out of the bathroom.

"Yea. Who's driving?" Buffy asked

"OH, OH, OH me!" Xander said turning giddy.

"Um… No Xander! I don't think that's a good idea." Willow told Xander and took the car keys from him.

* * *

Oh my gosh! I never realized I hadn't been fanfiction in so long! I swear! School is killer and I'm so so so sorry I know excuses, excuses…but being in so many honors classes and band (yes I'm a band geek and damn proud of it too!) is just plain exhausting. I'm not going to make promises I don't that I can keep so…here ya go! What do you think? 


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Angel can we go do something?" Cordelia whined. When he didn't answer, she added, "Come on!! We've been sitting here forever!"

"Okay Cordy. Where do you wanna go?" Angel said very politely, a little too politely for Cordelia's taste.

"You can take me shopping!" Cordelia said putting Angel 'politeness' out of her mind.

"Can't we just see a movie?" Angel suggested not really enthused by going on a shopping spree with a girl who would most probably shop the entire day.

"Oh…I guess so." Cordelia said giving up and deciding that seeing a movie might not be too bad.

On their way to the movie they passed Buffy and her friends. Angel thought to himself, 'GOD! How does she do it? Every where I am she is there.'

While Buffy thought, 'This is starting to get annoying! Look at Cordelia! She is practically throwing herself at him. Buffy, is that jealousy in your voice?'

"Buff!" Xander said waving a hand in front of her face when she didn't move.

"Huh? Oh sorry what did you say Xander?" Buffy asked trying to get back into the conversation.

Later on, when Buffy had gotten home, she thought that maybe Riley had emailed her so she got on the computer. When she signed into Yahoo, she looked through her buddy list and found that the only person on was Angel. "There is NO way I'm talking to him!" Buffy said to herself. She just went on with what she had originally had signed on for. Looking through her email, she found one from…

"What the?" Buffy said when an instant message from Angel popped up.

Angel: Hey

Buffy: Hi

Angel: So…

Buffy: Yea so…

Angel: What are you doin?

Buffy: Lookin through my email you?

Angel: Nothing

Buffy: Didn't you see a movie with Cordelia?

Angel: No

Buffy: Oh

Angel: Are you still goin' out with Spike?

Buffy: Why do you care?

Angel: It's just a question

Buffy: Are you still goin' out with Cordelia?

Angel: No

Angel: I never went out with her.

Buffy: BULLSHIT!

Angel: Are you jealous?

Buffy: Dare to dream!

Angel: Why do you hate me?

Angel's question had caught her by surprise. She just sat there for a minute not sure what to say.

Buffy: I don't HATE you. I just don't like you.

Angel: Why

Buffy: I don't wanna have this conversation any more okay?

Angel: Fine, if you'll do something for me.

Buffy: What?

Angel: Break up with Spike

Buffy: I got to go.

Buffy: Bye

Angel: Just do it!

Angel: Bye

After Buffy signed off she thought about what Angel said. "I can't take this! I need to go do something." Buffy said getting up and heading towards the door. Unsure of where to go, Buffy decided to drive around for a while.

"How can he expect me to just do what he says, when what I say clearly doesn't matter!?" Buffy shouted in the car and drove a little faster; however, she didn't see the red light and the drunk driver coming straight at her.

* * *

so this is all stuff that i've written a LONG time ago...I've got a couple more chapters...I think I may reread it and, much to my dismay, leave what I've already got but add more...cool beans?


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The only thing she saw was a bright light, then, everything went black. The only person around was Angel, and he saw everything that had just taken place. Quickly he flipped out his cell phone and called the hospital, ordering an ambulance.

Once they had received all the information he ran over to see how bad both people were hurt. Getting closer to the accident, he recognized one of the cars. "Oh my God…" That was all Angel could mutter when he saw Buffy with her head bobbing against the steering wheel, bleeding massively. "Buffy," he grunted trying to pull her out of the demolished car. As soon as he had her laying on the concrete, he said, "Buffy! Wake up!!" But she couldn't hear him, for she was unconscious.

"Ouch!" the drunk man said falling out of his truck.

Angel walked very swiftly over to him and shouted, "Look! Look at what you did to her!" and he pointed to Buffy

"Oh man," the man grunted adding, "I…is she…de…dead?"

"NO! But she might die!" Angel shouted at him again. Hearing the ambulance, he ran back over to Buffy, leaving a stunned, drunk man to do as he pleased. Once the ambulance stopped he picked Buffy up and carried her to the ambulance, throwing himself in too.

"Sir, are you family?" asked the man in the back of the ambulance

"Does it matter? She is going to die if we don't get there QUICK!" Angel said in a panicked voice, which was also full of fear.

"Sir, I assure you she will not die, but if you wish to ride with her I guess I will let it slide this time." The man said realizing that Angel wasn't going to give up and told the driver to speed to the hospital.

!#%

They pulled into the hospital quickly and supported Buffy, who was on a gurney, to one of the E.R. rooms.

"I'm sorry sir, but you're not allowed into the E.R." the nurse said.

Angel just stood there, over come with anxiety and worry. "I should go call her mom and her friends," he proclaimed to no one but himself and walked off to do so.

"Hello?" answered Willow, who had yet to learn of the catastrophe which had taken place.

"Willow is that you?" Angel asked the tired girl on the other end of the phone.

"Angel, why are you calling me?" Willow asked curiously.

"Willow, forgive me for being the one to give you such catastrophic news; Buffy was in a car accident." Angel said very calmly. "Please, call her mother. She is still in the E.R. but we've only been here for about five minutes."

"Oh dear God! Please tell me this is an extremely cruel joke that Spike dared you to play on me?" Willow asked shakily, her voice full of hope.

"I'm sorry Willow," Angel said both painfully and sympathetically, hanging up because he was unable to say more.

* * *

It's painfully short, yes I know. And I have a valid reason for not bein' around lately - sorry! But I need to post the chapters I have from way back, then I can write more, longer chapters. Thanks for stickin' in there with me. I know it's a pain waiting for an author to update...I'll work on that...

Love, KtBug


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next fifteen minuets were hell on Angel. He sat in the hospital lobby all alone, not allowing himself to take leave of the anxiety which had plagued him like a heavy blanket. Out of nowhere came Willow, crying relatively hard, and she had her pajama's on. He only just registered that it she was in her pajamas and was probably sound asleep when she received the breaking news.

"Has there been any news? How is she?" Willow asked, unable to mask the fear in her voice.

"No. I've been constantly asking various nurses and doctors but they have not said a single word on her current condition," Angel said and looked over when a blonde woman with a terrified look on her face scrambled into the waiting room.

"Willow?" the lady asked when she saw the red head.

"Mrs. Summers!" Willow exclaimed when she turned to see Joyce Summers standing there, "I've been so worried about Buffy."

"Mrs. Summers?"

"Yes?" Joyce asked the young man who looked just about as worried as Willow did, "Who are you?"

"Buffy didn't mention me?" Angel questioned and when Joyce shook her head no he continued, "I'm Angel, Buffy's…friend. I saw what happened."

"You did? Is she okay?" Joyce asked

"Yes I saw everything; however, no one has been able to give me any information on her present condition," Angel confessed

"Well…" Joyce began, unsure of what to say, "To hell with this! I'm going to find out what condition my daughter is in!"

Within normal conditions Willow would be extremely surprised to hear Joyce take that tone but seeing as how her daughter lay in the E.R, it made perfect sense. Angel just followed Joyce while Willow stood there. Finally, when she realized that she was standing there all alone she went over to the nurse's station where Angel and Joyce stood.

"Excuse me miss, but could you tell me what is going on with my daughter, Buffy Summers." Joyce said extremely calm and polite, completely contradicting the outburst she had displayed minuets before.

"Buffy Summers…ah!" the nurse exclaimed when she found her in the data base. "She is in the ICU. Um…her doctor is Dr. Rupert Giles." Then she typed something on the computer and she said, "She is in room…318."

"Thank-you," Joyce said and walked away with Angel and Willow at her heels. When they reached the room an older man with a white jacket on was walking out of the room. Joyce reached and grabbed him by the arm, "Excuse me, but are you Dr. Giles?"

"Yes. Are you Miss. Summer's mother?" Giles asked the woman who seemed to be an older version of Buffy in his opinion.

"Yes, how is she?" Joyce asked worried over her daughter's condition.

"Luckily, the driver didn't hit her on her side. So she really only has minor cuts but she does have some serous head wounds. Right now she is stable, but she hasn't regained conciseness yet." Giles said

"How long do you think it'll be until she regains conciseness?" Joyce questioned in a fearful voice, tears escaping from her tired eyes.

"Honestly, I don't know. It could be hours, days but I don't think it would be weeks." Giles told her

"Thank you Dr. Giles…" Joyce said but was interrupted by Giles, "Please, call me Giles…"

"How rude of me, my name is Joyce. Joyce Summers." Joyce told Giles and shook his hand, "But if you'll excuse I need to go see my daughter." Angel and Willow began to walk into the room too, when Giles stopped them. "Are you two family?"

Willow and Angel followed Joyce into Buffy's room with sorrow etched into their faces, each taking a chair by her bed on which she lay unconscious and helpless. Hours went by and nothing happened. Complete exhaustion began to take its toll on the occupants of the room, worst on Willow. Finally, Joyce looked around and noticed Willow's condition and told her, "Willow, honey. I know you want to be here. But you need your sleep, so go on and go home." Willow knowing that she needed the sleep did exactly what Joyce said.

"Mrs. Summers, you look like you need some sleep too. So I'll stay and you can go on home." Angel offered

"No. I need to stay here and watch after her. What's your name, I'm sorry, and don't you guys have school tomorrow?" Joyce asked realizing that she had completely forgot about school

"No, Mrs. Summers tomorrow is Sunday. And my name is Angel O'Connor." Angel told Joyce. "I can watch after her, it's not like I'm going to be able to sleep anyway. If anything changes you'll be the first to know, but you can't help Buffy if you can barely stay awake."

"You're such a nice boy." Joyce said and smiled at Angel, "Ok, I give in. I'll go home, in the morning I'll be here and you have to go home."

"Deal." Angel said returning the smile and walked Joyce to the door. For the rest of the night he just sat there. Watching, waiting for something, anything to happen. The night soon became sunrise which turned into the morning. And as Joyce said she came back to the hospital at 7:00. She entered the room to see Angel sitting in the corner asleep. She quietly walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder, "Angel?" she whispered

"Huh?" he asked and opened his eyes, realizing that he had fallen asleep at the hospital, "I'm sorry, Mrs. Summers, I swear I haven't been asleep for more than thirty minutes."

"Oh, it's okay. I never expected you to stay the whole night." Joyce said moving for Angel to get up, "But now it's your turn to go home and get some sleep. OH my! Did your parents know that you stayed here?"

"It's okay. I called them last night and told them." Angel told her

"Oh, thank-goodness! You know, you had me worried for a sec." Joyce admitted not wanting to be held responsible for any trouble awaiting Angel.

Angel left after he said his goodbyes, to both Joyce and Buffy. The next few days flew by quickly. Willow and Xander visited Buffy everyday and called Joyce at least 3 times a day, to see if there had been any changes. Of course nothing changed. Angel still blamed himself; thinking that he could've done something that might've spared Buffy. As soon as Friday came and no change, Angel decided to pull another all-nighter with Buffy.

"Hey, Joyce." Angel said as he walked the hospital room with Buffy occupying it

"Hello, Angel. How are you today?" Joyce replied as kind as possible.

"I've been better." Angel said and looked at the 'sleeping' Buffy, "How is she? Any change?"

"The doctor said that her vital signs are improving, so that's good. But as you can plainly see she hasn't woken up yet."

"Well, since her vitals are improving maybe she'll wake up soon. You know all we can do is hope." Angel said encouragingly

"Yeah, I suppose." Joyce gave in, "How long are you planning on staying?"

"I'm gonna stay all night." Angel said sitting down in the other chair, "You look exhausted, how long have you been here?"

"Oh, since about 9 this morning." Joyce just said like it was nothing.

"My God, woman! You're going to be put in the hospital soon for exhaustion." And Joyce interrupted by laughing and Angel continued, "Go on home, and get a decent meal and a good nights rest. I'll see you in the morning?"

"Why yes, Dr. O'Connor." Joyce said laughing

"Ok, I'm being serious go on home." Angel said once she stopped laughing.

She kissed her daughter on the forehead and gave Angel a hug and then left. Every now and then a nurse would come in and check on Buffy and ask if Angel needed anything. Around 4:30 in the morning Buffy started moaning in her sleep and immediately Angel was at her side, holding her hand, wanting for her to regain consciousness.

"Riley?" Buffy gasped out as her eyes lightly fluttered open.

* * *

wow that was a serious fail on my part, ive had this for only God knows how long! and i neglicted you all...forgive me...i need someone to smack me to remind me that i have chapter to post!


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Buffy?" Angel said getting both depressed and excited simultaneously. She was calling out another man's name, and not his it nearly brought him to tears but he knew that he must stay strong, "No, it's me Angel."

"Angel?" Buffy said regaining consciousness, for her eyes weren't fluttering as wildly any more. Once she focused on him she asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I brought you here. Everyday since your accident your mom, Willow, Xander, and myself have been coming here to watch you. Hoping that by some odd miracle you would wake up." Angel confessed telling her the truth

"Wait, you brought me here? Why?" Buffy questioned

"You were in a car accident and I brought you to the hospital. But you should get some rest, I'll go find Giles."

"Hold on right there mister!!" Buffy shouted towards Angel as he left, "Who the hell is Giles?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Dr. Giles." Angel said as he left from the doorframe

"And he just leaves me all alone, wondering what the hell he's talking about!" Buffy griped when Angel was far enough to not be able to here her. After a few minutes Angel walked back into the room with an older man in a white jacket who was examining his glasses.

"Miss. Summers how are you? How long have you been awake? Do you feel any pain?" Giles questioned very seriously

"I'm okay, I think. Um…I've been awake for about um…how long Angel?" Buffy said intentionally putting him on the spot.

"Um…I…You…You have been awake for around 5 minutes." Angel said nervously, looking at Buffy's smile.

"And my head just hurts a little bit." Buffy finished

"Okay, that's good that you still have your memory. And…you said your head hurts?" Giles asked and when Buffy nodded he continued, "Well, that would seem natural due to the head trauma which you received from the car accident. It should go away rather quickly."

"I'm kind of hungry. Do you think some one could get me something to eat?" Buffy asked rubbing her stomach

"I'll go get you something to eat." Angel offered and was turning around when Giles grabbed him by the arm and whispered, "No, I need you to stay here with her."

"Some one will bring you something to eat shortly. Does your mother know that you're awake?" Giles asked Buffy another question.

"No I was just about to call her." Buffy lied

"You go on and rest I'll give her a call." Giles told his patient

"Thank you Giles…is it okay that I call you that?" Buffy questioned, hoping that she had not offended him in any way.

"Oh no dear, it's quite all right." Giles told her with a smile and walked out

Buffy turned back around facing her little Angel. "So…" Buffy said giggling, "What?" Angel said raising his eyebrow in a curious manner at her hyper mood. Buffy motioned for him to move closer to her.

"How long have you watched over me?" Buffy said cradling Angel's face with her hand.

"The night you were…" Angel stopped not wanting to upset her. However, she nodded her head in approval for him to continue. "That night I stayed here with you, and I've stayed as much as possible. Tonight I decided to pull another all-nighter."

"Another? Why Mr. O' Connor! Have you been staying with me a lot?" Buffy said jokingly

"Buffy being for real, I care for you, and I understand if you don't want to have anything to do with me because of the hell that I've put you through; however, I do wish for a second chance, even though it probably is impossible. For the past 6 days I've watched you lie there wondering when you'd wake up and if you'd remember anything, hoping that you wouldn't hate me." Angel confessed but was interrupted by a caring Buffy.

"Angel I have never hated you. I hated what you did to me. You saved me the other night...I have always cared for you." There was a pause and then she continued, "I'm willing to give another shot." Right as she finished that sentence he had a smile that was almost literally ear-to-ear, and then he gave her a bear huge. "Angel….recently in a….car accident." Buffy gasped out. "Oh shit sorry!!" Angel quickly apologized


End file.
